


Не самое плохое Рождество

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Humor, Loneliness, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Out of Character, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: У Северуса есть маленькое постыдное увлечение: смотреть сентиментальные Рождественские фильмы. Этим бы он и занялся в Сочельник, если бы его гребаное телевидение заработало.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	Не самое плохое Рождество

Северус не любил праздники. Он игнорировал корпоративы на работе, не был ничьим “тайным сантой” и не скупал тридцать банок консервированного горошка, когда все вокруг с ума сходили. Больше всего его раздражали Рождественские мелодии.

И вот теперь он был вынужден слушать это, минута за минутой.

“Ля-ля-ля… бубенцов звон… ля-ля-ля”

Он откупорил бутылку виски и наполнил свой стакан, придерживая телефон плечом.

Наконец музыка смолкла, и на том конце раздался приятный мужской голос.

– Хогвартс-тв, служба поддержки, какая у вас проблема?

У него было множество проблем, но в данный момент его беспокоило то, что гребаный фильм не включался. Это он и постарался донести, максимально доступными словами, потому что в Хогвартс-тв работали, очевидно, идиоты.

– Назовите ваш адрес, – велел мальчишка.

– Я уже называл, – прорычал Снейп в трубку. – Вашему коллеге, и еще одному, и третьему, пока меня переключали с отдела на отдел. – Этот наглец там только что тяжело вздохнул, или ему послышалось? – Я просто хочу посмотреть проклятый фильм, разве это так сложно?

– Назовите ваш адрес. Сэр, – пробормотал мальчишка невероятно утомленным тоном. – Еще разок для меня.

Северус опустошил свой стакан, прежде чем ответить. В следующие пару минут он слушал клацанье по клавишам и таращился в синий экран с сообщением об ошибке. Наконец мальчишка снова заговорил:

– Я только что проверил ваш аккаунт, все должно быть в порядке.

– Ну, тогда вам стоит проверить все еще раз, – сказал Снейп, и пластиковый корпус телефона захрустел у него в пальцах. – Потому что…

– Оставайтесь на линии.

Снова чертова музыка. Хорошая новость – это была уже другая песня. Плохая новость – в ухо Северусу пищала одна из новомодных певичек. “Наполни мой носок… о-о-о… я была такой хорошей в этом году…” – прежде, чем начался бы припев с рэпом, в трубке щелкнуло и снова раздался усталый голос.

– Ладно, я проверил еще раз, и у вас стабильное подключение, аккаунт активен, все каналы включены. Может, это ваш телевизор не работает?

– А может, ваш крохотный мозг не работает?

На том конце повисла долгая пауза. Снейп сграбастал бутылку и снова наполнил стакан. Он был уверен, что сейчас будут короткие гудки, но вместо этого разобрал едва слышное бормотание.

– Что это вы там делаете? – подозрительно сощурился он. – Вы что, считаете?

– Девять… восемь…

– Алло?

– Шесть… пять…

Снейп схватил пульт и начал бессильно давить на все кнопки. Сообщение об ошибке мерцало посреди экрана. Вроде, оно стало еще больше. Или ему показалось.

– Вы там? – спросил он после секунды молчания.

– Один, – ответил парень и сделал глубокий вдох. – Я проходил курсы по управлению гневом. Вам бы тоже не помешало, мистер.

– Поверить не могу, – пробормотал Северус.

– В конце концов, сегодня Сочельник. В этот вечер люди собираются со своими семьями, а не торчат у экрана.

– Вас это не касается!

– Просто выключите телевизор и начните жить, мистер.

– И это ваш совет? Как специалиста службы технической поддержки?!..

Парень помолчал, а затем невинным голосом сказал:

– Вы пробовали включить и выключить телевизор?

– Вы специально меня доводите! – воскликнул Северус, и услышал легкий смешок. Он в немом возмущении отвел телефон от уха и уставился на экран, словно надеялся увидеть там дерзкого мальчишку. – Как вас зовут? Назовите ваше имя и фамилию!

– Гарри Поттер.

– Я этого так не оставлю!

– Ладно, серьезно, включите и выключите.

– Я делал это тысячу раз!

– Тогда еще разок, для меня.

Северус издал раздраженный низкий стон, но все же подчинился. Ничего не изменилось. Разумеется.

– Ваши идиотские каналы не работают! Поверить не могу, что я потратил свои деньги на это.

– Хогвартс-тв – это набор разнообразных каналов на любой вкус, с уникальным контентом и удобным интерфейсом, – автоматически выдал Гарри Поттер на том конце, а затем добавил уже человеческим тоном, – Я сейчас попробую деактивировать ваш аккаунт и снова его запустить, это может помочь.

– Сделайте уже что-нибудь, – со вздохом ответил Снейп, откинувшись на спинку дивана. – Только не включайте эту дурацкую музыку, – быстро добавил он, и снова услышал легкий смешок.

– Это займет некоторое время. Я могу перезвонить вам.

– Нет уж, я не собираюсь снова дозваниваться до вас часами, – возразил Северус. – Оставайтесь на линии!

– Это моя реплика, сэр, – смешливо ответил Поттер. – Ладно, э-э… я запустил деактивацию, это обычно занимает пять-десять минут.

– Не обязательно все комментировать.

– Как вам погода сегодня? Дурацкий дождь, да? В этом году снова не будет “белого Рождества”.

– Просто помолчите, ради всего святого, – попросил Снейп.

В тишине он сидел и ждал. Он слышал, как дышит в трубку этот мальчишка. По голосу он был совсем молодым. Может, студент на подработке. Очевидно, некомпетентный. И все же, он был единственным, кто выдерживал такую долгую беседу с Северусом. Обычно люди сдавались намного раньше.

Северус поглядел на свой синий экран через бокал, который был уже почти пустым. Снова. Однажды он просто станет ничтожным алкоголиком, как его отец. Будет кричать на детишек на улице и бить их палкой. Он заведет себе палку, даже если не будет испытывать сложности с ходьбой.

Мальчишка снова заговорил, отвлекая от мрачных планов.

– Ладно, пока идет загрузка, я могу рассказать вам, что происходит в том фильме.

– Что?

– В том фильме, который вы хотели посмотреть. Я включу его у себя и буду держать вас в курсе дела.

Северус выгнул бровь. Обычно это заставляло людей заткнуться. Но не в телефонных беседах.

– Давайте, вы можете мне рассказать. Какой фильм вы хотели включить?

Северус закатил глаза.

– Волшебное Рождество, – пробормотал он неохотно. Да, он планировал напиться до отключки за просмотром сопливого праздничного фильма. Он не стыдился этого.

– Хорошо… так, ну, сейчас показывают замок. Много свечей, очень красиво. С потолка сыплется снег. То есть, там нет потолка… в общем, он просто падает вниз.

– Вы очень красноречивы.

– Да, и летают совы.

– Совы?

– Они разносят письма. Это фильм про волшебников, вы ведь в курсе?

Снейп фыркнул.

– Ну разумеется. И там, конечно, есть рождественская ель.

– Да, очень красивая. Великан с бородой сейчас вешает звезду на самую макушку.

– Еще и великан? Изумительно, – едко ответил Снейп.

– Маленькие эльфы раздают всем хлопушки.

– Очень правдоподобно…

– Ну, ведь фильм называется “Волшебное Рождество”, верно? – слегка раздраженно ответил мальчишка. Северус слышал хоралы на заднем фоне. Он знал этот фильм наизусть, но не собирался в этом признаваться. – Людям нравятся сказочные сюжеты. Никто не захочет смотреть фильм про сотрудника техподдержки.

– Или про учителя.

– Так и знал, что вы учитель! – воскликнул парень с такой радостью, что Снейп снова приподнял брови.

– Что же меня выдало?

Очевидно, его привычка вопить на тупоголовых кретинов?

– Ваш голос. У вас… красивый, поставленный голос. В моей школе был один учитель, который… ну, мне нравилось, как он рассказывает. Он единственный действительно старался. К сожалению, долго не проработал.

– Так вы закончили школу? Это уже неплохие новости, – сказал Снейп едко, потому что ему стало не по себе от печального тона мальчишки.

– Это была школа Святого Брутуса, – пояснил тот, и Снейп сказал:

– Тогда беру свои слова назад.

Гарри рассмеялся. Не его шутке, уж конечно – наверное, просто смеялся надо всем подряд. Недоумок.

– Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Хоть я и знаю ваш адрес, я не приду вас грабить ночью.

– У меня есть отцовская двустволка, – на всякий случай сообщил Северус. Он мог за себя постоять. Он со всем мог справиться самостоятельно. Кроме гребанного телевизора.

К тому же, кроме телевизора здесь забирать было нечего.

– И что же там великан? – сказал Северус, растянувшись на диване. Телефон он зажал между ухом и диванной подушкой.

– Не знаю, рекламная пауза.

– Слишком много рекламы, – ворчливо отозвался Снейп. Гарри только вздохнул. Они оба молча слушали, как женский голос настойчиво советует порадовать любимых хорошим сливочным маслом. “Идеальный ужин в идеальный вечер!” – радостно говорила она.

– Зачем вам курсы управления гневом? – спросил Снейп, когда реклама смолкла.

– Побил одного парня. Вообще-то, он мой кузен.

– Не ладите с семьей?

– Ну, я ведь здесь в Сочельник, верно? – невесело хмыкнул Гарри. – Болтаю с вами. Между прочим, у меня пять звонков мигают в очереди.

– Ничего, они подождут, – невозмутимо сказал Северус. – Итак, вы преступный элемент.

– А вы звоните по бесплатным номерам и обзываете людей.

– Это лишь часть моего сложного шарма, – отозвался Снейп. Он заткнулся на секунду и подумал о том, что несет. Бутылка была уже почти пустой. С другой стороны, они все равно никогда не увидятся с этим мальчишкой, так чего волноваться?

– У них там что-то вроде праздничного матча. Все летают на метлах. Хотел бы я так попробовать.

– Парить на хлипкой деревяшке так высоко, что можно разбиться в лепешку? Так себе удовольствие.

– Если бы я был волшебником, давно бы смылся из этого города.

– Для этого волшебства не нужно. Только билет на поезд… или самолет, – заметил Снейп меланхолично.

– Ага, и еще куча денег.

– И смелость.

Они помолчали.

– Как думаете, есть шанс, что снег пойдет? – спросил Гарри через секунду.

– Дался вам этот снег. Это просто замерзшая вода. Люди преувеличивают его значение.

– Мы могли бы слепить снеговика.

– Мы с вами? – фыркнул Снейп. Он дотянулся до бутылки, стоящей на полу, но опрокинул ее. Остатки впитались в ковер. Северус чертыхнулся себе под нос. Отлично, теперь здесь будет вонять, как у папаши в гостиной.

– Вам что, это кажется таким невозможным? – спросил Гарри, и Снейп зарылся носом в подушку. – В конце концов, мы встречаем Сочельник вместе.

– Не вместе.

– Смотрим Рождественское кино.

– Вы держите меня в заложниках, Поттер.

– Нет уж, скорее вы меня, – фыркнул парень. – И потом, я могу завалиться к вам в гости.

Снейп нервно оглядел комнату. Опустил взгляд на свои коленки, торчащие из-под старого домашнего халата.

– Это уж вряд ли.

– Ну да. Моя смена закончится в шесть утра. Принесу вам немного кофе, чтобы вы протрезвели.

– Я трезв как стеклышко, – рявкнул Снейп. На экран телефона осели маленькие капельки слюны.

– И может, куплю в круглосуточном супермаркете Рождественское полено.

– Это вы – полено, – пробубнил Северус себе под нос.

– О! Все готово, активировалось. Проверьте теперь.

Северус скосил глаза на экран. Там беззвучно разевали рот детишки в нелепых мантиях, а командовал хором карлик.

– Ничего не работает, – сварливо отозвался он.

– Вам нужно поспать, – откликнулся Гарри.

– Это не вам решать!

– Уже очень поздно.

Северус взглянул на часы.

– Как это случилось? Сколько мы уже разговариваем?..

– Ну, все люди из очереди уже отвалились, – беззаботно ответил Гарри. – Скоро уже рассвет.

– И что же вы будете делать, когда я повешу трубку?

– Досмотрю фильм. Съем бублик. Куплю билет до Австралии.

– Возьмите два.

– Моя подруга связала мне абсолютно ужасную шапку.

– Уверен, вы в ней выглядите, как идиот, – заметил Снейп с широкой ухмылкой. Он не мог перестать ухмыляться.

– А еще я ношу дурацкие очки. Они… в смысле, они как у старого деда. Не такие модные, как сейчас носят, в квадратной оправе.

– Раздражительный и слепой. Вряд ли вы способны сделать приличного снеговика.

– Ну, вы ведь учитель. Покажете мне, как.

– Я соврал. Я уже не учитель. Меня уволили в прошлом году.

– Что вы сделали?

– Я тряс ученика.

– Трясли?

– Тряс. – Северус потер лоб. – Взял его за свитер и тряс.

– Вам тоже бы не помешали курсы управления гневом.

– Теперь я в основном даю частные уроки. Не сказать, что много желающих, но…

– Вы вообще из дома выходите?

– Только по необходимости.

– Звучит как депрессия.

– Не умничайте, Поттер. Много вы знаете, – Северус состроил гримасу. – Но если однажды я решусь на крайние меры, в прощальной записке укажу, что во всем виновато ваше ужасное телевидение.

Вряд ли кто-то вообще сможет разобрать его почерк, так или иначе.

– Надеюсь, вы не станете, – тихо сказал Гарри. Его голос звучал серьезно. Слишком серьезно для глупого разговора в четыре утра.

– Я просто пошутил.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая тема для шуток, сэр.

Ну разумеется; он принял это близко к сердцу. Чувствительный мальчик. Теперь начнет читать ему проповедь о ценности жизни.

– Я вас отпускаю, – устало сказал Северус. – Поспите немного, если вам там разрешают. Съешьте ваш бублик.

– Но ведь мы еще не починили ваши каналы.

Северус дотянулся до пульта и выключил телевизор.

– Уже и правда поздно. Я пойду спать.

– Тогда может… могу я еще немного поговорить с вами? Пока вы не заснете?

– Да кто вы, Поттер? – насмешливо уточнил Северус. – Психологическая служба поддержки? Я ошибся номером и попал на телефон доверия?

– Мои родители умерли, когда я был ребенком.

Северус беззвучно застонал. Он поднялся с дивана.

– Меня воспитывали дядя и тетя. Не лучшие опекуны на свете.

Северус медленно прошаркал на кухню, прихватив пустую бутылку. Он швырнул ее в мусорную корзину.

– Долгое время я думал, что со мной что-то не так. Что я какой-то странный, или ненормальный.

Северус выключил газ на плите и открыл окно.

– Но знаете, что? Пусть я буду лучше чокнутым, чем мертвым.

Северус втянул носом воздух.

– Я все еще верю, что чудеса случаются. И в Рождество, и не только. Вы можете сказать, что это глупо…

Он все болтал. Северус склонился к плите, придирчиво глядя на индикаторы.

– ...и если вы такой трус, что хотите…

– Моя плита не работает, – пробормотал он.

– Что? – после паузы откликнулся Поттер.

– Моя чертова плита. Она сломалась. Невероятно, – Северус засмеялся, закрыв ладонью лицо. – Все в этом чертовом доме разваливается.

– Послушайте, сэр…

– Даже гребаная плита! Поверить не могу. Все это время она не работала.

– Мистер Снейп!..

– С ума сойти. Теперь мне и туда звонить? Как знать, сколько часов это займет!

– Послушайте, Северус…

– Мы не так близко знакомы, чтобы вы звали меня по имени, – он прекратил смеяться, наконец, хотя смех еще булькал у него в горле, пузырился в крови.

– Просто поглядите в окно, Северус, – мягко попросил мальчишка. И Снейп подчинился.

С минуту они молчали, глядя – каждый в своем конце города – как медленно падает снег.

– Счастливого Рождества, сэр, – тихо сказал Гарри.

– Если ты так настаиваешь, – рассеянно отозвался Северус.

* * *

Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом, наводя порядок в гостиной. Целые стопки старых бумаг, письма, на которые не было ответа, открытки без обратного адреса, фотографии с дырами вместо лиц – все это следовало отправить в печь, на растопку. Весь этот чертов дом проще было спалить, чем привести в порядок.

То же самое Северус мог сказать о себе.

Но в конце концов, он надел брюки, завязал волосы, чтобы не лезли в лицо, и даже достал из кладовки пыльную кофеварку – сомневаясь, впрочем, что хотя бы она заработает.

Чем больше он делал, тем глупее себя чувствовал, и наконец застыл посреди комнаты, в одну секунду потеряв последние силы.

Ему стоит просто переодеться в свой домашний халат, подняться наверх и поспать немного.

В дверь позвонили.

“Чертовы свидетели Иеговы”, – ворчал сквозь зубы Северус, шагая по длинному, затхлому коридору. – “Или гребанные Самаритяне со своими гимнами. Пусть проваливают ко всем чертям”, – он сам себе не верил, говоря это.

За дверью стоял парень в запотевших круглых очках.

– Твоя шапка действительно выглядит нелепо, – сказал Северус, сложив на груди руки. Это было чудовище от мира шапок. Казалось, она пожирает голову Поттера.

И его очки – пока еще запотевшие – не давали ему разглядеть толком, кто перед ним, так что Северус всегда мог захлопнуть дверь и притвориться, что ничего не было; избежать дальнейших унижений, неловкостей и разочарований.

Поттер с дурной улыбкой протянул ему упаковку.

– Этим поленом можно убить, – заметил Северус.

– Можете использовать его для самообороны, – дерзко ответил мальчишка. На плечах у него выросло два снежных сугроба. Похоже, он весь путь шел пешком.

– А это что еще? Масло?

– Просто увидел в магазине и зачем-то купил. Сам не знаю.

– Я не собираюсь тратить время на чаепития, – сварливо заметил Северус. – Просто почини мои каналы и проваливай.

– Для этого вам придется меня впустить, – заметил Поттер, черт побери его рассудительность в шесть утра.

Северус посторонился.

* * *

Снеговик получился убогим, потому что снег шел только рано утром, а уже к десяти начал таять. Но все-таки что-то у них вышло, и Поттер сфотографировал это на свой телефон, потому что молодежь теперь, видимо, одержима коллекционированием воспоминаний.

Еще он сфотографировал Северуса, хоть тот и сопротивлялся. На фотографии он вышел ужасно. Еще уродливей, чем был в жизни. Поттер отказался удалять снимок. Им пришлось сделать еще один – совместный – чтобы Северус реабилитировался. Он спрятал нос за дурацкой красной шапкой Поттера. Так выглядело приличней.

– Я отправлю тебе фото, – сказал мальчишка. – У меня есть твой номер, он высветился в программе, когда ты звонил.

Парень был очевидно чокнутым сталкером.

– Сохрани мой тоже, – добавил Гарри, сосредоточенно глядя в экран.

Еще чего не хватало, подумал Северус.

Он сохранил.

– Что теперь? – спросил Гарри.

– Да ты вообще никуда не собираешься? – раздраженно уточнил Северус.

– В одиннадцать начнется “Тайная полиция Санты”. Я люблю эту комедию, – заметил Гарри.

Разумеется, он любил – ведь там был юмор уровня младшей школы. Северус закатил глаза.

– Если только ваши дурацкие каналы снова не заблокируются.

– Хогвартс-тв – современное решение для любой компании, с широким выбором каналов и управлением эфира!

– Заткнись и иди уже в дом.

Прежде, чем последовать за ним, Северус оглянулся на пороге.

Их снеговик стоял на пустом почтовом ящике, подняв кривую руку-веточку в приветствии. Он казался радостным и нелепо-взбудораженным, словно крошечная копия Гарри Поттера.

Северус покачал головой, зашел в дом и двинулся на звуки музыкальной заставки.

“Ля-ля-ля, колокольцев звон… ля-ля-ля”

Не самое плохое Рождество в его жизни.


End file.
